mysticafandomcom-20200223-history
Rin
(human) |complexion = (skeleton) (human) |eyes = Bright green |height = 1.78 meters |status = "Alive" |relationships = *Ateros Morningstar (father) *Onyx (friend) *Chara Violet (friend) |town = ??? |facet = Wood Ocean #3 |kingdom = Mystica Empire |realm = Mystica |planet = Mystica |signature = }} "Rin" (previously known as "Rin Morningstar") was the daughter of Ateros Morningstar, and was used by him in the creation of The Anti-Magic Disaster, dying in the process. After the world was re-made and the anti-magic was turned into regular magic, she came back to life as a living skeleton, and lives in a secluded cabin in Wood Ocean #3. Appearence Rin is tall and light with a balanced build. She, like all skeletons, possesses no skin or hair, but her bones do have a pale yellow tint. However, in her human form she had dark blonde hair and pale skin. She has bright green eyes in both forms. Rin doesn't deviate often from her usual clothing in both forms, which consists of forest green boots and plain green pants, as well as a yellow turtleneck and dark blonde gloves. She also wears a hijab the same color as her gloves, but with a green and yellow pattern around the edges. Personality Rin's simply put two-dimensional character can be easy to get along with yet hard to tackle. She enjoys company of others, and can be kind and compassionate to strangers and friends alike. She values honesty greatly, and would confront someone about their wrongdoing directly if she sees it may better them as a person. Her initial kindness, however, may be shortlived due to her short temper, which flares up seemingly randomly; at the faintest hint of untrustworthy behaviour or the smallest inconvience. Possibly due to not having a brain, Rin can be scatterbrained and clueless at times, often passing many hours without noticing. Despite that, she does not forget events easily and may even cling to trivial memories. She proclaims great, justified hatred for her father, all while feeling a morbid longing for the life she once had. Despite having many big dreams as a human (inlcuding but not limited to becoming a professional corpse) Rin is content spending the rest of her days as a skeleton lounging or writing in her home. Not being a social person, Rin would rather sit in the company of a few friends instead of with a crowd, and, because of that, passes on going to festivals or public gatherings. Abilities Rin has access to basic sand magic, but chose not to pursue further education past the abilities she acquired from self-teaching. She has minimal knowledge of forbidden spells, most likely from observation. * Limb Detachment: Like all living skeletons, Rin can remove any of her limbs (or head) at will, without any pain or discomfort. She can also control these parts while detached, to preform an assortment of basic actions. The limbs can be re-attached later, without any change to their composition. * Sand Manipulation: Rin can control sand as part of her natural abilities, and can use it in various defensive and offensive actions such as creating shields, or golems of sand to fight her battles. Despite that, its most common uses are peaceful, as in creating passageways or bridges over inaccessible lands, or pillars to climb up to high places. * Crystalline Spikes: An ability rarely used willingly, Rin's bones contain a dark-blue crystal marrow which ties her physical form together. However, this crystalline substance seems to behave along with her emotional outbursts, jotting out in irregular patterns with the primary purpose to push away anyone in close vicinity. The patterns are shaped as collections of spikes along her arms, back and two on the head - which are often mistook for horns. Additional tools: Trivia * Rin has short-sightedness, but wears no glasses. Instead, she merely casts Clear Sight upon herself once every few days. * Rin's astrological sign is Pisces. * Rin's favorite color is green, specifically acid green. Category:A to Z Category:Female Characters Category:Living Skeletons Category:Characters Category:Humans